Bullied
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Some one shots about the Keepers getting bullied
1. Finn

**Here's a story about each of the Keepers going through different situations about getting bullied. I was inspired to write this when I was watching the movie ****_Bullied_****. It's a good movie. But also a sad one.**

**-Finn's P.O.V-**

I sighed a loud sigh from inside the locker I got shoved into about ten minutes ago. Man, it's dark in here. And, of course, I'm claustrophobic, just great. I started to breathe a little faster. Apparently, the locker had a lock on it because, trust me I've tried, I couldn't get out. How much time had it been now? Twenty? Thirty minutes? This was _not _how I wanted to spend my Friday afternoon. Right when I reached for my phone in my pocket, so I could try and text my mom because I was in _no _condition to talk, I heard something. Suddenly, the locker door swung open and, before I knew it, I was pulled into a hug. It was then that I realized that it was Amanda who had opened the locker.

"Amanda?" I whispered, on the verge of crying.

"Hey…hey…it's okay. I'm here for you, Finn." She said hugging me even tighter, as if possible, and I hugged her back.

"I was scared, Amanda." I cried into her. "All I was doing was putting my stuff into my locker, and next thing I know, Luowski and his "pack" were dragging me down the hallway, and shoved me into the locker."

She released me from the hug, and looked at me with wide eyes and a sad look. "It's okay, Finn. I understand. You weren't, in _any _way whatsoever, doing anything to him, I was watching. I would have helped, but stupid Mrs. Jennifer pulled me aside to ask me about math tournament. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Amanda. I understand." I noticed a small cut on the left side of Amanda's face. "Amanda, what happened?"

"Luowski…" She mumbled.

"What?! What did he do to you?!"

"It's…it's nothing. He just tried to slap me, but missed and scratched me. It's fine, really."

"HE WHAT?!"

"He slapped *ahem* _tried _to slap me but missed and scratched me. You don't have to-"

"Yes, Amanda, I do." I ran my fingers along the cut, she winced. "See?"

"That's because you frickin touched it, stupid!" She giggled, trying to relieve the tension.

"Hey now…" I chuckled.

"Sorry…" She said.

"Eh…it's okay." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Whoa there, big boy." She laughed.

"What? You don't like this?"

"No, it's just that-"

I cut her off by giving her a quick kiss. "Thanks Amanda. I now know I can count on you when I'm down."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!"

"Hey wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

And, so, we walked out of the school to go get our ice cream.


	2. Willa and Jess

**Willa's P.O.V**

PE. Blah. I hate it. The only upside to it every day is that Jess is in my class. But there's also some down sides to it. We have PE eighth period, when Philby has it seventh, and everybody in our class hates us. Today, though, we were doing something Jess and I absolutely LOVE: SOCCER! We were split up into three groups of six. YES! Jess is in my group! Along with…oh great. Shelby and her little group. Shelby Johnson, McKenzie Nash, Rachel Hayes, and Julia Nelson…God, I'm not saying I hate them…it's just that if they got hit by a bus, I'd be the one driving that bus…just sayin'. They always bully me and Jess, and treat us like dirt. Nobody seems to ever care, though. Except our English teacher, Mrs. Megan; she seems to be the only person at our school, besides Philby, who actually likes us and talks to us.

"And then I was like-oh look what losers are in our group girls." Shelby said, disgusted.

"Is it just me, or do they look uglier than usual?" McKenzie laughed.

We just stood there, angry.

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Hey…Willa…" I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Come to the bathroom with me…we need to talk."

"Okay, let's go ask."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked us.

"Somewhere." I said

"Coach Newman?" Willa asked.

"Yes girls?" She asked.

"May we use the bathroom, please?" Willa asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, girls. You two can afford to miss some of this class. You are my two best students after all."

"Thank you, again." I said and we started to walk to the bathroom by the field.

"Girls! Use the one inside! It's better!" Coach Newman called to us.

….

"What'd you need to talk about?" Willa asked.

"I think Shelby and them are up to something." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" I was interrupted by the bathroom door being flung open.

"Lockhart! Angelo! You better have a good reason for ditching us on the field!" Shelby yelled.

"Why? You still could have done the drills without us." I shot back.

"Anyway, while we're here, there's something I want to do." Shelby said.

"And what might _that _be?" Willa asked.

With the snap of her fingers, Julia and Rachel grabbed hold of Willa, not letting her move. I tried to run for help, but McKenzie grabbed me before I made it out the door. Next thing I knew, Shelby had pulled a small knife out of her gym shorts pocket.

"Hold her arms out." She demanded.

"What are you doing Shelby? Shelby? Shelby stop-AHH!" Shelby was _cutting _Willa with the knife!

"Willa!" I screamed.

"Jess! Jess stop her before she-OWW!" She started to cry. Next thing I know, Willa was on the ground, unconscious, with cuts all over her arms. The girls took this as funny, so they started to kick her and punch her on the ground. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Now, it's _your _turn, Jess." Shelby immediately turned towards me. Now I was being held by Rachel, Julia, and McKenzie.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the sharp blade made contact with my skin. I started to cry and, all of a sudden, my vision started to blur, and the world around me turned black.

I fell unconscious.

**Willa's P.O.V**

I woke up, but couldn't figure out where I was. It was a small space. And…I felt very close to somebody…too close for comfort…

"Willa? You awake?" Jess asked me…Jess. It was Jess who was close to me.

"Jess? Where are we?"

"Well, um, we're kind of in a locker…the _same _locker.

"Oh, because I was wondering-"

"Yeah…just let's not speak of this. Okay?"

"Okay. Quick question. Why does my ribcage hurt?"

"Umm, after you fell unconscious, Shelby and her 'posy' started kicking and punching you. I think they did the same to me once I fell under because my side hurts."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, how do we get out?"

"Yell?"

"HELP! HELP US! WERE STUCK IN A LOCKER!" We both yelled.

About five minutes passed when we were finally discovered by Miss Jenna, our principal.

"What are you two still doing here? And what on earth were you doing in that locker?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "No time for that. Detention. For both of you."

"But why?" Jess asked a little mad at her. "What did we do? We were just trapped in a locker."

"Did you read the school handbook?"

"Yes m'am. We did." I said.

"Well then, you should know that section 3 paragraph 4 sentence 2 states: 'No children are allowed in the school buildings, unless for extracurricular activities, after school hours. This may result in detention, suspension, or even expulsion.' You two young ladies were in a locker, not doing anything extracurricular."

…..

After detention, Jess and I went our separate ways, trying to find a way to let the other keepers know what had happened to us.

Before I got into my bed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my new black jeans I was wearing, I looked at my awesome black hightops, and…I looked at the marks on my arms. _Looking like this, Philby will _never _go out with me now!_ I thought to myself. And with that, I pulled my black hoodie over my head, covering my arms, and climbed into bed.

…..

I was the first to cross over. A few minutes later, Jess appeared.

"Hey." She said taking a seat next to me on the bench I was on.

"Hey."

"How's your arms?"

"They hurt." I pulled up my sleeves on my sweatshirt and Jess gasped.

"Oh my Gosh! They look worse than mine!" She revealed her arms.

"Jess, yours are pretty bad too, don't just worry abou-"

"Willa! Jess!" Amanda and Charlene called.

"Hey." I said.

"Jess told me everything." Amanda said.

"Yeah, and Amanda called to tell me."

"Wait, Jess, you told her _everything_?" I asked thinking about our awkward locker position. Jess gave me a look that said 'no not that. Just what happened in the bathroom'. "Yes."

Amanda and Charlene gasped at the sight of our revealed arms. "Oh my God." Charlene said hugging Jess, then me.

"Those awful people!" Amanda said hugging us too.

"Willa!" Philby called. He ran up and embraced me in his arms.

"Jess!" Dillard called. He ran up to Jess, and embraced her, too.

"Philby, I-"

"Shh…it's okay. I know what happened, I was at school for soccer practice, and saw Shelby shove you two in the locker. I confronted her and she told me everything." He whispered to me.

"Philby…" I started.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see what your arms look like." He looked at me in a way that said 'it's okay, you can trust me. I won't laugh. I promise.'

"Okay, just…come over here…I'll show them later." When I revealed my arms to him, he nearly started crying. He pulled me close to him and held me tight in his grasp.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said looking into my eyes. Then he kissed my forehead. I blushed a little, then hugged him again.


	3. Maybeck and Philby

**Chapter Three**

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

"You ready for it?!" Philby yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. "Just kick it as hard as you can!" Philby and I were at his house throwing the football after school on this lovely Friday afternoon. Wow, that sounded like something Charlie or Willa would say…

"Alright! Here it comes!" He kicked the ball and it soared through the air. I dove for it, but missed by half an inch and it went into the street.

"I got it!" I called to him. When I bent down to get the ball, someone's foot kicked it out of the way.

"Hey guys, look who it is! It's Maydork!" The person said.

"Hello to you too, Luke." I said standing up, only to look down at him because I was ten times his height.

"Someone's a little grumpy. Did you skip your nap today?" He said in a babyish voice.

I stared at him. "No."

"Oh, so you _do_ take naps? I thought that was just a rumor."

"I _don't_ take naps, and it _is_ just a rumor." I said through clenched teeth.

Philby had walked up just in time to hear the thing about my so-called "naps" I take.

"Is Philby gonna read you a bedtime story?" He said in the same babyish voice as before.

"Yeah," Philby said, "it's called Philby Makes Luke Go Night-Night" **(A/N: Yes I did kind of steal that from Jessie on Disney Channel)**

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" Luke joked.

"Just shut up, okay?" I said.

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do about it if I don't? Hmm?"

"This..." I said throwing my fist forward. Right before my fist even came close to Luke's face, his big friend, Jason, grabbed my wrist and spun me around, locking my arm behind my back, like some type of cop move.

"Hey!" Philby shouted. "Let him go!" He did the same thing I did, and the same thing happened to him by Luke's other big friend, Toney.

"Wow, Luke. You're so weak that you need people to do your poundings for you?" I said.

"Eh, I enjoy watching my victims cringe in pain on the ground. Also, they don't _do_ the beating up. I do that. It's just, I'm not strong enough to hold someone back and still punch them."

"Yeah, _that's_ why Jason and Toney hold people back." I mumbled.

"What was that, Terry?" Luke asked getting close to my face.

"I _said_ I'm just _soooo_ sure the only reason Jason and Toney hold people back is that you're not capable of multitasking."

He punched me. _Hard_.

I doubled over in pain, falling from Jason's hold and onto the ground.

"How's that fell?" Luke taunted.

"Terrific..." I groaned, not wanting to show my weakness.

He then kicked me, right in the stomach.

"Stop!" Philby yelled.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Me!" Philby yelled, and did some type of karate move, knocking Luke to the ground, and most likely breaking one of Toney's arms.

"Ahhh!" Luke screamed. He stood up, holding his ribcage. "I think I broke something."

"Good." Philby said. "Now, leave."

"But why would we-"

"I said leave!"

"Come on guys," Luke said, "let's not make him mad."

As they walked off, they heard Toney mumble to Luke, "I think my arm is broken..."

"Shut up!" Luke yelled at him. "Nobody cares, Toney!"

"Thanks, man." I said as Philby helped me up. "I owe you one big time."

"Nah, man, we're cool." He said laughing.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

"One word: Jess."

"Really? _Jess_ taught you? When?"

"Last week. We were doing some school project, and ours was about karate. Apparently Jess takes karate lessons."

"Wow," I said, "remind me to _never_ get you or Jess mad."

We both laughed.


End file.
